what_if_there_was_a_being_above_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Lordship Class
Hell Lordship The user has authority and duty over hell, the realm where damned souls go to suffer for eternity. Some users gain control over a certain part of Hell where they command everything and everyone in the area and gain a lot of power whenever they are in Hell itself. Other Titles Associated with: * Domain of Hell/Inferno * Hellish/Infernal Domain/Dominion/Sovereignty * Infernal Lordship * King/Emperor/Lord/Master of Hell Powers: Afterlife Manipulation (Limited to Hell): * Afterlife Prevention - The user can prevent the souls of others from entering the afterlife, either leaving the victim stranded in Limbo or rendering them unable to die. ** Death Removal ** Immortality Bestowal: Should a victim be banned from entering the afterlife, they will be rendered essentially unable to die. ** Realm Closure: By closing off the realms of the afterlife, souls will be incapable of moving on. ** Soul Trapping: By trapping a soul, the victim will be unable to move on. * Afterlife Transport -The user is capable of taking the souls of others, willingly or otherwise, to the afterlife. * Authority within Hell.- User has the power to have and give authority to rule, enforce orders, enforce laws and make any decisions the users will giving them total control over users dominion. Ex: If users had Ocean Lordship they can also give someone the authority over Water Manipulation and can give another being the authority over supernatural abilities at a low levels, like Poseidon and his son Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson series). ** Chaos Manipulation - Control the chaos of what territories you hold authority over. ** Domination - Dominate your territories. ** Hierarchy Manipulation - Control the hierarchy on one's authority. *** Upgrading Subordination - Imbue power to beings under one's authority, with conditions. ** Judgement Manipulation - Judge anyone at anytime. ** Law Manipulation - Your will IS the law.. ** Order Manipulation - Control the order of what territories you hold authority over. ** Overwhelming Influence - Have an overwhelming influence over your territories. ** Subordination Manipulation - Control the subordination of your territories. ** Vocal Narration - Vocally orchestrate how and what direction your territories path follows. ** War & Peace Manipulation - Bring peace or war within your territories. * Dark Element Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the elements of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of nature, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal elements. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of nature itself. ** Hell-Fire Manipulation - The users can generate and manipulate the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in some way noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of Hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. *** Hell-Fire Breath -The user is able to manipulate energy that can manifest as hell-fire in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of hell-fire. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, or a cloud of it from the mouth. **** The flames can go into the shape of a ball. **** The flame breath could just go straight. **** The user can spread the flames to a large area. * Dark Lord - User is a Dark Lord, villain usually seeks to rule or destroy the universe around them, powerful evil being who viciously rules over lesser evil beings and desire to rule their respective existences and corrupt as well as destroy everything they touch. They possess malevolent abilities and often command fiendish minions. These individuals also love to seduce others to join their side and then use them for their own hellish purposes. Anyone can be a Dark Lord; some are human, many have demonic natures and certain holders of the title are actually manifestations of the Prince of Darkness himself. ** Devil Soul: Some may have become dark lords via satanic possession, thus becoming either vessels or literal manifestations of the original Dark Lord: Satan. ** Divine Slayer: May have training/ability to slay divine entities. ** Hypercompetence: Some users have unsurpassed talents and skills. ** Immortality: Some users gain eternal life. ** Magic: Wield all forms of Dark and Neutral magic. *** Anger Magic: Use magic to induce anger in others. *** Chaos Magic: Master the most chaotic magic. *** Corruption Magic: Use magic to corrupt others. *** Dark Arts: The Dark Lord's staple; mastering the darkest aspects of magic. *** Dark Chi Magic: Master magic of dark chi. *** Death Magic: Use magic to unleash death. *** Demonic Magic: Master hellish magic. *** Destruction Magic: Use magic to unleash destruction. *** Fear Magic: Use magic to strike fear. *** Madness Magic: Use magic to induce insanity. *** Necromancy: Use magic that revolves around the dead *** Nightmare Magic: Use magic to bring the worst nightmares to life. *** Pain Magic: Use magic to inflict pain. *** Shadow Magic: Use magic to unleash darkness. *** Sin Magic: Use magic to make others commit unforgivable sins. *** Void Magic: Use magic to create a void of nothingness. *** War Magic: Use magic to wage war. ** Nigh Omnipotence: Dark Lords tend to possess god-like powers. *** Dark Element Manipulation: Command dark elements. *** Dark Energy Manipulation: Control dark energy. *** Darkness Manipulation: Many users wield vast dark powers. *** Psionics: Dark Lords are known to have many mental abilities. **** Mental Manipulation: Control the minds of virtually anyone. **** Telekinesis: Manipulate any and all forms of matter mentally. **** Telepathy: send thoughts as messages across great distances. ** Personal Domain: Rule a malignant kingdom or empire. ** Subordination Manipulation: Gain many followers (usually Assailants). ** Supernatural Condition: Many Dark Lords possess supernatural traits. ** Transcendent Physiology: Some users have a demonic nature and divinely powerful abilities. * Death Aspect Inducement - The death aspects are different points of views of how people die, how they will die or how they should die. These aspects reflect all intellectual beings by the ways of their beliefs, their reasons for existence, their appearance and their actions. There are different ways people, e.g. by the sword, or the drugs, or the noose, or the madness, or the slow decay of time ** Decay: Wither, wearying, eroding, rotting. All things come to the eventuality in their existence when they slowly but steadily fall apart and die. The all but unavoidable fall into decadence is an ultimately all-consuming aspect which takes to any form of being. All things eventually degrade until they reach the point of nonexistence, no matter how healthy or well-maintained they are; life especially since it is all so purposely finite. ** Despair: To submit to despair is to fall into hopelessness! The user exists in a state of dread that no one can escape. They only feel like giving up for their failures and the loss of love ones with low expectations for the future. Forced to watch their torment feeling helpless, they linger on wandering the sad earth as a dead corpse with no hope of comfort to mend their broken spirits. ** Destruction: Break, crush, destroy, all actions related to damaging the constitution of an object, system, or being. This is the desire to cause destruction toward others, oneself, or a system. The need to kill is such a thrill that user needs to obliterate their opponents to feel contentment: they have an unsatisfying desire for conflict. ** Greed: To possess everything and to waste everything. Everything should belong to the user because they want it, they rightfully deserve it, and they would kill anyone who stands in their way from getting it. They would do anything to make what they want their by any means, all they have to do is take it. ** Intoxication: The urging need to feed something deep inside, but can neither truly satiate their blissful high nor relinquish their addiction or emotional state of ludicrous joy to negate other physical aspects. If the user attempts to withdraw from it, they could die, and if they continue the way they are, they will die. Either way, it is a need to desire, to love, to indulge on deathly levels. ** Loneliness: The solitude that user feels is too great for anyone to bear, so they would prefer to die than be alone. Yet there are those who would rather be alone, whether it is for their own goals or if they are just in the mood. However insignificant it may seem, it is powerful enough to kill because no one wants to die alone. ** Madness: An unstable mind that extracts balancing flows from your physiques. The user hears voices even though they do not know where they come from or even who they belong to. They engage in various activities that are out of the ordinary, and this could be disturbing. It's to reeducate the meaning of insanity and suppress any sense of fear for when the scales are tilted, death is coming for many people. ** Nihilism: The philosophical doctrine that negates the meaningful, positive aspects of the human life. The belief that there is nothing in life, no hope, no morality in themselves or in others. There is no such thing as a soul inside any of us, we are just sacks of meat. Wishing to feel the embrace of oblivion, only death's sweet release can satisfy them. They are totally consumed by "true" despair. ** Rage: Rage is an unstoppable angry emotion. Do not stand in its way for it will destroy the user. There is nothing more to it. Even if a bug bites them, they will get pissed. If someone insults them, they get pissed. If someone asks a question, even a valid one, they WILL get REALLY pissed. It's all just one more step toward absolute rage. ** Sacrifice: Sacrifice is a rite or act that is often met with solemn aversion. In ancient rituals, sacrifice was essential to the culture and death was inescapable. If the person had the option of having their life spared, they had to have someone else die in their place. ** Senescence: Time, while an inextricable and fundamental principle intertwined with space that gives us freedom to function, is a continuous progression that waits for nobody and leads us to our inevitable fate. One can escape a car crash, sickness, and murderer, but they will still face the bitterness of mortality because none can escape the slow decay of time. When one reach their final ages, their life will finally give out. ** Stagnation: The eventual grind/halt of all things when which after eventually running its coarse along the road will eventually begin to settle in its ways until it can no longer grow or develop in new ways. When this happens, when things stop changing they eventually stop all together and ultimately die out indefinitely. All things must ultimately come to an end after all those who lose the ability to adapt and alternate themselves or their environment risk the vulnerability too decadence leading to inevitable collapse. * Demon Creation - The user can create demons from nothing. With this ability, they can eventually fashion hordes of a variety of demonic beings to lead against their enemies and decimate entire armies. * Demon Physiology - User with this ability either is or can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. For practical reasons demons can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Demons aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of demonic stock have this variation. Note that demons of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Demons are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Nether Demons are often both the most powerful and ancient demons, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible * Demonic Empowerment - Users are able to acquire power from demonic forces. Often times, they're cursed with the evil from unholy items, spirits, or concepts. Sometimes their bodies are warped and twisted into a hellish parody of their previous state, becoming demons. Some are able to switch in and out of their new forms at will. Those who are too weak to control the power will lose their sanity as well as their souls. ** Demonic Force Manipulation: Control incredible demonic forces. *** Demonic Conduit: Acquire demonic powers by channelling the essence of malevolent entities. ** Demonic Magic: Control demonic forms of magic. ** Demonic Weaponry: Wield powerful demonic weapons. ** Theurgy: Call on the power of stronger demonic forces. * Demonic Force Manipulation - The user of this power possesses and is able to utilise strong demonic power. This ability not only grants the user great strength and control over numerous variations of demonic abilities, but also allows them to overwhelm weaker demons as well as rival that of powerful demonic entities. * Cambion Physiology - User with this ability either is or can transform into a Cambion: a being (most commonly one of the first generation) with human and demonic ancestry. As partially mortal they are more bound to their form than their non-mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. In some forms of media, Cambion are shown to be equal or higher in power than full demons, this is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their "parent". Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial is highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can lean on either side of their ancestry. Thus cambions can be divided into three broad groups: Near-Mortal Cambion favour their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. Balanced Cambion are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. Near-Demonic Cambion favour their immortal parentage or have only minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. * Demonic Technology - User can combine technology with the energies of the infernal realms, demons, devils, and those things related. * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation; when combined with divinity. - The user has control of anything that is symbolised as both divine/holy and demonic/unholy and has connections to gods, angels and demons. They are able to manipulate sacred and profane artifacts and relics that are connected to the gods, angels, demons or their power. Due controlling both holy and unholy, the user might be in complete balance between the two forces. Additionally, this ability not only grants the user great strength, abilities, and control over numerous variations of divine-demonic powers, but also allows them to overwhelm weaker demons and angels as well as rival that of powerful entities. * Transcendent Demon Physiology - Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They also have powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. ** Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. *** Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. *** Absolute Immortality: Possess the everlasting life of a god. *** Absolute Intelligence: Have godly intelligence. *** Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. ** Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Conjure and Manipulate Armageddonic catastrophes. ** Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. *** Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. *** Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. ** Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. ** Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. ** Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. *** Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. *** Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. *** Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. *** Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. *** Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. *** Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in any way the user sees fit. *** Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. ** Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. ** Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. ** Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. *** Demonic Element Manipulation: Control the demonic elements. *** Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. *** Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. **** Demonic Aura: Become surrounded by a powerful demonic energy. *** Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. *** Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. *** Divine Slayer: User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. *** Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. *** Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. ** Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. *** Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. ** Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. ** Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. *** Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. *** Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. *** Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. *** Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. ** Nigh Omnipotence: Have overwhelming, near-infinite godly power. *** Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. ** Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at any time. *** Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. ** Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from almost any form of injury. ** Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. ** Teleportation: Can move to any location in the blink of an eye. ** Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Manipulate transcendent energy forces. * Hell Manipulation - The user is able to control Hell and everything that is inside or associated with Hell. This includes demonic entities that may be found in Hell, as well as anything related to evil and Hell-Fire itself. * Punishment - The user can physically, mentally, or spiritually punish any being for breaking the rules or the law. The user can either banish, kill, or torment the victims with various forms of powers. When the law or rules are broken, the users power of punishment can be absolute and unrelenting. * Satanic Incarnation - The user of this power either is or merely has the traits of the ultimate evil being known in Christianity as The Devil and/or Satan/Lucifer. Unlike Devil Soul, the user is allowed to truly become the embodiment of all evil and use his power as they see fit. This power can be achieved by either being possessed by Satan, having a blood-tie to him, fusing with his essence or just being the greatest force of evil in the user's existence. Ultimately, this power grants the user of the archetype of Satan: the ultimate evil being, so the user could be a mythological god and still have this power. Other times, users fall from grace and become evil rulers. The power functions as an archetype, so even if the user is not the actual Satan, he or she represents him in his or her existence (ie The White Witch) and therefore does not wield the full power of the archetype. * Soul Absorption - User can absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source., either temporarily or permanently. Common advantages include adding the target's skills and abilities to users, or using the absorbed souls to augment user's own powers. * Tormentor - User has the abilities to pay evil unto evil. Inflicting an unspecific amount of pain and suffering for an unspecific amount of time due to all the evil the targets have committed. Ranging from minor torment to full blown torture of every kind. Sometimes this power comes as a natural skill to beings such as Demons and Satan. * Torture Equipment Proficiency - User has the abilities to pay evil unto evil. Inflicting an unspecific amount of pain and suffering for an unspecific amount of time due to all the evil the targets have committed. Ranging from minor torment to full blown torture of every kind. Sometimes this power comes as a natural skill to beings such as Demons and Satan. * Vice Inducement - User can bring out the worst vices and sins in people. Doing so causes the person to completely forget everything around them to perform the Seven Deadly Sins. Usually this results in the victim's death or insanity. Usually performed by demons on "lesser mortals". More than likely Demons would target people who were well on their way to Hell in the first place. Envy: People thus affected will act out against others who are perceived to be superior in quality, achievements, or possessions, and will either desire to take such for themselves or will wish that the others lacked the things for which the victim envies them, resulting in that person destroying, torturing or killing the people to whom they feel inferior. Gluttony: The victim will only eat, feed, and consume relentlessly. Targets tend to gorge themselves to death, eating more than they can take in one sitting, or dying from eating things that are poisonous or inedible. Greed: Material Greed: Affects the way people will treat their possessions. The afflicted will covet anything "shiny" or perceived as valuable; they will even treat the people around them as possessions. They will covet what they have and take what they want, killing anyone who tries to get in between them and the desired object(s). The affected person will desire everything, money, power, sex, fashion, immortality, friends; all things in existence. Lust: Drives people to insatiable acts of sexual debauchery. A person will completely forget about their lives for sex, usually dying in the process. Users would cause someone to leave the person they truly love, indulge in sexual activities instead of taking care of themselves or those they are responsible for, or even to commit sex crimes such as rape. Pride: Targets will act high and mighty as if above everyone and will proceed to "assert" themselves. Usually affects people already in positions of power: presidents, kings, and politicians. These persons will become tyrants and proceed to the lives of those below them a living Hell, taking away rights and killing anyone who dares to oppose them. Sloth: Targets tend to put off everything, laying down and sleeping instead. Will forget everything around them-- including eating and drinking, saving their own lives, going to the bathroom-- all just to lay around and do nothing until they die. Wrath: Will drive someone into unstoppable murderous rage. Will cause such persons to kill anyone who makes them angriest: a spouse, relative, coworker, even the man who cut such a person off in traffic that morning. Often, with so much rage inside, the victim may suffer a heart attack due to high blood pressure. Fraud: The victim will be driven to evil, manipulative means of using lies and deceptions for personal gain or to hurt someone else. Those who are made to commit fraud may be seducers, flatterers, thieves, hypocrites, evil counselors, simoners, or falsifiers. Heresy: People who fall under inducement to heresy will be compelled into beliefs that conflict with the dominant group's beliefs. In the eyes of those people in the dominant group, the victim's belief will be deemed blasphemy and to violate their sacred traditions. The target of this vice will possess a sacrilegious instinct to defile anything sacred. Treachery: The victim will be driven to use any means to betray the trust of another or to forsake moral values for the sake of themselves or for their own beliefs. Someone who considered the victim their idol, who dedicated an entire life to being just like the target out of love, astonishment, or pride, when betrayed might find the trauma too great; it might cause the betrayed to die of a broken heart. Violence: The target will be filled with a murderous instinct, impelled to hurt someone, themselves, or an entire system or group, with or without cause. The violence toward others is expressed as a brutal intent to kill, whether out of anger or simply for the love of violence. Lethal violence towards oneself will take the form commonly called suicide; the desire to kill oneself may arise out of a sense of failure, or depression. The violence against a system or group may arise from racism, or prejudice. and lead to genocide or destruction of a belief system.